pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Swampert
|} Swampert (Japanese: ラグラージ Laglarge) is a dual-type . It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Swampert using the . Biology Swampert is a bipedal Pokémon. It has a large cobalt blue body and large three-fingered hands. It has two orange gills that protrude from round patches on its cheeks. Its head has two large semicircular black fins that extend from the top of its orange eyes to the back of its head. Its tail fin is big, broad, and black. It has a white underside and orange ridged portions above its hands and three-toed feet. Swampert is very strong with enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton, batter down opponents, and swim faster than a jet ski. It has powerful vision, enabling it to see even in murky water. Swampert also has the ability to predict storms, sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. When a storm is approaching, Swampert will pile up boulders to protect its nest. It makes its nests on . As Mega Swampert, this Pokémon gains considerable bulk. Its upper body and arms are more muscular, while its lower body is smaller in comparison. The raised patches above its feet vanish, but it gains two additional ones on each wrist and one on each shoulder. The bumps and its gills become a darker, redder shade of orange, and the gills are now larger and extend slightly past its mouth. The black fins on its head are shorter, more streamlined, and extend down past its shoulders. The tail fin now forms a short ridge that extends up to this Pokémon’s forehead. Mega Swampert's fingers and toes are more defined, and its fingers turn black. According to the anime, Mega Swampert fills the organs on its back with air before diving underwater or battling. It uses that pressure to increase the power of its punch. In the anime Major appearances Swampert first appeared in Abandon Ship!. It evolved from a Marshtomp that was living in an abandoned ship ever since it was separated from its Trainer . Since then, it has believed that Tommy abandoned him. When and arrived on the abandoned ship and run into Tommy, they started to get slowly captured by Swampert and trapped in the webbing of his partner until only Ash, Brock, Tommy, and Pikachu were left. After getting Swampert to remember and tell him that what happened when the ship got caught in the storm wasn't his fault, Tommy ended up reuniting with Swampert. Morrison introduced his Swampert to Ash and friends in Saved by the Beldum. used his Swampert and to battle against Ash's Corphish and in a Double Battle in Tactics Theatrics!!. A Swampert appeared in Leading a Stray! where it had an antagonistic role. It was defeated by Ash's Grotle. A Swampert that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Dohga and 's Mega Wave. Minor appearances A Swampert was shown under the ownership of in his cameo appearance in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. This is to keep in theme with the games of the rival's starter Pokémon having a type-advantage over the player's starter Pokémon (in this case, May's Blaziken). It is shown battling against 's . A Swampert appeared in a flashback in Mutiny in the Bounty! as one of Pokémon Hunter J's captured Pokémon. A Swampert is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Swampert that can Mega Evolve into Mega Swampert appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Morrison owns a Swampert similar to the anime. In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Marshtomp evolved into Swampert from its concussive battles throughout the . With his increased strength and knowledge of the moves and the previously known , he proved to be a formidable battler and driving force of the double team of the boy and against Maxie and Archie. It also appeared on Ruby's active team in the , but didn't participate in the battle with Emerald's Sceptile. ]] In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga Tucker owns a Swampert in Introducing the Frontier Brains!. In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga 's evolved into Swampert. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Swampert appeared under the ownership of a Pokémon hunter in A Visitor From Outer Space?!. In the Pokémon Ranger -The 1st Mission- manga A Swampert appeared in Pokémon Ranger -The 1st Mission-. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Swampert is a member of Team Hydro. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 56, Forever Level 6, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Oblivia Ruins, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Soothing Shore (post-ending)}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX13}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Misty Moor (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 27: Stage 07}} |} |} In events |JR Kyushu Train Station Swampert|Japanese|Japan|50|March 17 to April 1, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Swampert}} |} Stats Base stats Mega Swampert Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Ice Ball|Ice|Physical|30|90|20}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10||'}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20|*}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10}} |Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=259 |name2=Marshtomp |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=260 |name3=Swampert |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Mega Swampert has the highest base stat total of all fully evolved starter Pokémon. * Swampert and its pre-evolution are the only starter Pokémon to have a 4× weakness against another . * Swampert has the fewest weaknesses of any starter. Origin Like and , Swampert is based on the , , or possibly the . Name origin Swampert may be a combination of '' and rampart or expert, or a corruption of the word earth. Laglarge may be a combination of and large (referring to its size). It may also involve , as in "to lag behind," due to its size and weight. In other languages and large |fr=Laggron|frmeaning=From and , , or ground |es=Swampert|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sumpex|demeaning=From and Rex or expert |it=Swampert|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=대짱이 Daejjangi|komeaning=Combination of and corruption of |zh_yue=巨沼怪 Geuihjíugwaai|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Giant swamp monster" |zh_cmn=巨沼怪 Jùzhǎoguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Giant swamp monster" |ru=Свамперт Svampert|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Mumu External links |} de:Sumpex fr:Laggron it:Swampert ja:ラグラージ pl:Swampert zh:巨沼怪